


How Not To Fall In Love With A Dwarf

by oneoneseven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Denial, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneseven/pseuds/oneoneseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel has specific instructions for herself regarding one Kili of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Fall In Love With A Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and didn't think of posting it up here until now. In any case, it's a short one. Enjoy!

You have to realise that there’s nothing down the road between you and him at some point. You have to realise that your existence is a world away from his and that there is no way you could ever be with him without being away from your own life. Your only life thus far.

Given the chance you must not take his hand, or let him take yours. Given the chance, you must always walk away or turn your face from his - and that little twitch of his lips when he is beginning to smile at you ( _if looks could kill_ ).

When presented with an open window, take the window and jump out of it. Do not linger in his presence, do not watch him sleep. Do not let yourself hear the sound of his voice as he talks in his sleep, as he dreams of the faraway mountain, of lost treasure, of family, of  _starlight_ … 

Of you.

( _Why him? Why now?_ )

Of course, when he looks at you, you must not look at him. Always note the threatening oblivion in his eyes, the dark shade of brown that threatens to swallow you whole like a whirlpool, frenzied with passion and adoration that might just be reflecting your own feelings. Never show your feelings. So never look at him.

But when you  _do_ look at him, notice that you cannot look away first. Notice, and try to change this. Always avoid those eyes.

When he rises to your level and says your name, pretend it is merely the wind. Do not smile at him. Do not show him that you like the way he says your name. 

( _You don’t. You don’t. You don’t._ )

Do not fall for his tricks. His little rock, laced with the promise he once told you about during his captivity (try not to think of him as  _your_ prisoner but the king’s instead, because that’s how it really is). Do not answer him too quickly. Do not look too eager to be in his presence. 

And above all else, do not let him come too close, let his lips brush against yours and do not let him tell you he loves you.

You might find yourself believing him.


End file.
